


Draco's Daughter

by ForbiddenKisses (DarkerSides)



Series: Draco's Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, Mpreg, Multi, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/ForbiddenKisses
Summary: Draco used Polyjuice Potion to spend some time with his daddy. He got pregnant and hid with a friend for two years before returning with his daughter.





	Draco's Daughter

“Draco,” Lucius greeted coldly. His son had taken him to bed polyjuice as his wife. Narcissa was in France in reality and Draco had spent a week without leaving his bed. Lucius would be lying if he denied it was the best sex he ever had. Better than his honeymoon when Draco was conceived. He felt disgusted with himself after and worse was that Draco disappeared for two years once he learned the true identity of his polyjuiced wife. This was the first time he has seen his son or even talked to him. The worse yet was in those two years he hadn't been able to touch his wife wishing it was his son and seeing his son's cock as Lucius pumped all his seed into his gorgeous baby boy who despite being twenty barely looked eleven. He never understood it as both himself and Narcissa were tall people. The child on Draco's hip was more than mildly concerning. He had no right to be jealous of Draco's child after having thrown Draco not only out of his room but also the manor as a whole.

“Come on, Daddy. Don't speak as you don't know me,” Draco said before leaning in close and whispering into his ear. “You did fill me with your cock over and over again and never gave a complaint.”

“I don't know you though. You used me. So who is the lucky woman to mother your child?” Lucius asked. 

“You should already know I prefer the male gender. Meet Scorpius my sweet little girl. She's already so much like her father.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Lucius asked angry and jealous.

“Just thought you would've liked to meet your daughter and granddaughter. Narcissa asked me to move back into Malfoy manor so I'm going to. You'll be seeing a lot more of me, daddy,” Draco said leaving with the blonde little girl with the palest silver eyes. Lucius had no idea what to do he was so screwed. He got his son pregnant. His son had a little girl. His son got kicked out of the manor while pregnant and had to fend for himself. 

☆☆☆☆

Draco tried hiding a smirk. Gods he couldn't wait to be in his father's bed again. To think it was thanks to his mum he could do so. He anticipated getting caught not that he wanted to but would love to see the look on her face when she realised it was her son who could satisfy her husband while she couldn't.

“This is my granddaughter, she's so adorable. Takes after her grandfather a lot. What's her name?” Narcissa asked. Draco liked to think of her more as her first name and less as his mother. She was a threat for Draco getting his father.

“Scorpius. She is really well behaved. It's good to be home finally again. I've missed this place. No where in the world is the same.” Draco looked around as Scorpius played on the floor with some toys the house elves bought for her.

“So how did she come to be?” Narcissa asked.

“I stayed with a guy for a week. I thought we really hit it off but once he realised I was male he threw me out. I was scared of my enjoyment of the same sex. I had gotten pregnant and I stayed with a friend,” Draco said thinking of the odd stay with Harry Potter. Harry understood having his own affair at school with a man who he never named at the age of fourteen getting a pregnant and having a beautiful little girl named Lily Eileen Potter. The girl had red hair like her grandmother but the rest of her was a mix between Harry and whoever was her father. Harry understood where Draco was conning from.

[Flashback]  
“I’m not asking for a name but how did you know the guy?” Draco asked watching as Lily and Scorpius played together innocently.

“He went to school with my parents. Meeting was strange but I stayed with him for a month of the summer after my birthday. Was pretty hard hiding my pregnancy from everyone but Madam Pomfrey was a life saver. Ron and Hermione don't know. I never told them. Her father is dead anyways so it doesn't matter too much,” Harry said sadly thinking about his old potions professor and the month he had run away from the Dursleys finding himself in the company of a grumpy potions master who had to know of Lily. The spy was intelligent enough and more observant than anyone gave him credit for. When he learned Harry was acting as a muggle woman he wasn't happy and dumped Harry without knowing about the pregnancy.

“I don't know who is more pathetic us lying and unintentionally getting pregnant or being thrown out onto the streets pregnant and being hated by their fathers who didn't even wait for an explanation,” Draco said with a groan. “You've been a life saver along with Kreature but I have to go back eventually.”

“You'll always be welcome here, Draco. The girls get along famously.”

[End of Flashback]

“Well, I'm off to bed. Lucius doesn't come home until late. I think he’s trying to work himself into an early grave. He's been working nonstop since he kicked you out. He is rarely home and ends up sleeping on the couch most of the time.”

☆☆☆☆

“Finally caught you,” Draco said with a smirk seeing his father stumble home. He was rather drunk but Draco ignored it. The elves watched over Scorpius during the night. He was lucky Narcissa was on a tour of France and would be gone for the next two weeks. It was midnight.

“Go away Draco. You already ruined my marriage what more do you want?” Lucius asked slurring his words. He swayed on his feet before falling into the couch.

“Daddy, I want to ruin you and make you mine of course. Don't you love me daddy. You always said I was your little dragon. Your little dragon wants his daddy's cock inside him. Daddy is much more experienced than I,” Draco said getting down on his knees in front of his father’s cock.

“No, it's disgusting. I love my wife,” Lucius said still slurring his words. Draco had no issues casting a charm to tie his father up.

“But daddy, I wasn't asking. Your little dragon will make you feel good, I promise,” Draco said with a smirk opening his father’s robes and removing the pants freeing his father's cock that was at attention completely hard just begging for Draco to take care of it.

“I said no,” Lucius said but couldn't resist when his son's mouth descended on his cock. Lucius felt gross. The feeling of his son made him feel sick. While he did imagine his son instead of his wife he never actually wanted his son. He wasn't gay. He tried fighting against his restraints to push Draco away but not only was he drunk as fuck his son had made sure he couldn't resist by tying him up.

Draco continued to suck totally ignoring his father's pleads for him to stop. He wanted to make his daddy feel good and it's been such a long time. He greedily swallowed his father’s come as he released into Draco's mouth. His father was crying and Draco might've had an idea why. “Don't worry daddy I'll always take care of you,” Draco said picking up his father to tuck him into bed.

☆☆☆☆

“Gods, my head hurts so bad,” Lucius whispered that morning at the kitchen table. Draco handed over the hangover potion along with water as the house elves placed breakfast down for his father.

“How was your night?” Draco asked uncertain how drunk his father was last night.

“I remember coming home but nothing after that until I woke up in my room with a major hangover this morning.”

“You must've gotten home late,” Draco mentioned keeping his face neutral.

“I don't remember when I got home. How is my little Scorpius?” Lucius asked moving over to sit next to his daughter.

“Papa!” Scorpius said excitedly.

“Narcissa is going to kill me when she finds out,” Lucius said with a groan but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

“Are you disgusted with me?” Draco asked uncertainty last night said yes but with how his father was acting this morning he had to ask.

“I was. I hated you but more than that I hated myself. I haven't been able to touch Narcissa since.”

“Was? As in past tense? Meaning you don't anymore?” Draco asked. Last night his father seemed to hate him more than enough. 

“I felt sick but yes as on past tense. I've thought about it since you've been back and I don't want anyone else. You gave me a beautiful daughter she's so sweet. So innocent. Gods Draco all I can think about is you sucking my cock, riding me, screaming my name as I fuck you. Little Dragon I want you so much it's painful,” Lucius said his eyes teary. He had gone two years without sex only wanting his son.

“What about your marriage?” Draco asked always thinking his parents were happily married. 

“In our marriage contract Narcissa can only be touched by the Malfoy family. She can't have sex outside of wedlock so to speak. Divorce isn't an option with our contract. When my father was still alive and my brother they both enjoyed my wife but since we're the only Malfoys along with our innocent baby girl she can't have sex without us going to her. I don't know about you but I rather not have sex with her. We'll have to protect our sweet Scorpius. I don't want anyone using our daughter. Narcissa will always be stuck here with our family but she will never be sharing my bed any longer. Dragon, please come share daddy's bed,” Lucius said standing up in front of Draco his one had resting on Draco's leg the other cupping his cheek.

“Of course, daddy. I'll be a good boy from now on and do what you wish. I promise to protect our little Scorpius. You don't have to worry about sharing your bed with Narcissa ever again.”

“That's what I like to hear.”

☆☆☆☆

“Mummy, what's this?” Scorpius asked looking at the necklace Draco handed her. She was only four.

“You may not understand it all right now but it will protect you. It's powerful and once it's put on it won't come off. It will protect you from everything even the killing curse. There is a part where you can put a polyjuice gem in it to change your appearance as long as you wish. I created a spell I'll teach you when you're older. It will go in the heart shape part and can only be removed by you,” Draco said handing his daughter the necklace. He had tied his, Lucius, Harry, Lily, Narcissa, and Scorpius’s magic into it having all the magic protect her from everything and anything. Thanks to Harry's help she wouldn't be able to die with the killing curse as Harry was immortal for some odd reason. Harry never explained it will. It would allow his daughter to blend in a be anyone she wanted to be. Both him and Harry had lied about who they were but it was a choice they made.

☆☆☆☆

“Daddy, I couldn't sleep,” Draco said entering his father's room. His mother no longer shared a room with his father. 

“Daddy will help you sleep, come here my little dragon,” Lucius said getting up from his chair and moving towards his bed. Draco rushed over to his father. He wrapped his arms around his daddy's waste as he hurried his head in Lucius's chest. “Tell me what's wrong, little dragon,” Lucius said gently.

“I had a nightmare Scorpius was sixteen and you banned me from your bed. You enjoyed her more than me because she is a woman,” Draco mumbled into his father's chest. 

“Dragon, you are my love I know I've denied it for a long time but I don't want anyone else other than you, Dragon. You're gorgeous little dragon and daddy won't want another. I love you because who you are and I love being in that sweet tight hole of yours and seeing your cock bounce up and down. I love you because your male. I'm sorry I made you doubt me but trust me little dragon you're perfect,” Lucius said coaxing Draco to look at him. He didn't hesitate to capture the mouth of his son and kiss his son passionately. His perfect male son and a reflection of himself. The mother to his daughter. The one he wanted for life even if he was afraid being too old for his perfect little dragon.

“I love you too, Daddy. I didn't mean to doubt you it just shook me up.”

“I forgive you, Dragon. I know I'm not the best at these things.”


End file.
